Digital video compression technologies, for example high efficiency video coding (HEVC) that enhances the efficiency of digital video communication, distribution and/or consumption continue to be developed. In comparison with the traditional digital video services (such as TV signals), video applications may be deployed in heterogeneous environments. Such heterogeneity may exist on the client side as well as the network side. Scalable video coding mechanisms may be used to encode a video signal once at the highest resolution, but may enable decoding from subsets of the streams depending on the specific rate and resolution required by certain applications and/or supported by the client device.
Video compression technologies may be provided that may include scalable video coding techniques to improve the experience of an end user and/or quality of service. For example, the scalable video coding may be implemented with high level syntax designs via one or more parameter sets. However, the parameter sets and the syntax elements that may be signaled may inefficiently consume valuable communication bandwidth and/or processing resources.